Corrupted Heart
by Eternalbloodlust
Summary: Humanity is a bane of human existence…Nakago has learnt it the hard way; how far can his cold demeanor extend to...will he treat his captives the same was he was treated  back then?…a bit dark, not a fluff for it deals with his inner juxtaposed emotions..


**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Warning**: You probably won't enjoy it if you aren't attracted to perverse personalities, tormented childhood, military ultra-discipline & Yaoi (implied moresomes, of course!). This one is a little bit dark for it has implied rape of minor & violence (nothing detailed though, so it's fit for )…but mostly it deals with Nakago's inner (& suppressed) feelings.

I love Nakago (to the extent that I always end up being close to people who are born near Nov 17!)…& I take him (& Yui/Nak or Soi/Nak pairings) seriously; I have absolutely no intention of making him gay here (as the first chap may suggest!); but since we are dealing with Nakago here, things will be a bit complicated…lastly, this is just a glimpse of the kind of life Nakago endured to prove himself as _**"enough for the Maiden of Seiryu to have"**_ (its quoted by him in the anime).

…that being said, have a happy reading!

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**CH-1: GLACIAL SHOGUN**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Where are our captives?" the Seiryu general inquired one of his many sub-ordinates.

"Three of them are in Suboshi's tent and another is kept separately in the '_special'_ one," the soldier grinned even as he bowed in front of their general.

"And why is that so?" the handsome general remarked casually; after all, he is never hesitant of the power and privileges he enjoys…he deserves them, for he had worked hard for them!

Although his tone is free of all emotion; if his face showed anything, it's only _mild sarcasm and bored estimation._

"You shall see, Nakago-sama…soon," his soldier replied.

…

A glint of slight interest flickered in Nakago's eyes as if the mere reply of his sub-ordinate is more fascinating than the spoils of the war itself;

'_Yuri…'_ he reflected recalling the name of the soldier who provided the current information; he is a very young one, barely out of boyhood but has a very shapely body…smooth skin, chiseled body with hard muscles underneath—a feast to the senses & a docile one… if not anything more,

'…_always knows the right way to draw out the right sensation—_

_But again, that's what his purpose solely is!'_

…

…

Nakago snorted briefly to drive off his random thoughts…remembering his duties as the general—his army fought with the Suzakus and using his own '_unique'_ set of spells, he succeeded in neutralizing all of their magical powers. Now they are nothing more than a really stupid bunch of fools, and in his eyes, _nothing more than merely a group of captives…_

_And therefore, they all will deserve the treatment of captives!_

…

Being the general, he knew well from experiences, especially '_**sore'**_ ones about how captives should be treated. It's not his first spoil nor would be his last one, this is the kind of life that he is accustomed to since he can remember and now it's his duty to maintain the old tradition.

_**Keep the morale of the army high by feeding them with physical pleasures!**_

…he smiled coldly—such perverse things should occur, and even have to be encouraged by him;

….. But _**even the world itself is sickly perverted too and to exist in it means to abide by its rules**__…_for him it's as simple as that!

…

…

The shogun went to the tent to greet the three captives.

All three of them are naked and nicely secured with thick ropes…their naked bodies are glistening in sweat; the thick reddish welts suggests that they must have already enjoyed a nice round of whipping and now seeing the general who is also a Seiryu star standing near them, and looking down upon them with a bland yet fearsome expression only heightened their panic.

Nakago knew all of them—the glaring one is Tasuki, the submissive and scared one is Chiriko and one who is trying to act indifferently but succeeding badly is Nuriko.

…

"Nakago sama, are they not a bunch of beauties?"

"We thought we may have better use of them than simply slaughtering them," his soldiers almost beamed in malicious joy.

"Indeed, the Suzaku Stars are very cute!"** Nakago said dispassionately; even though like the rest of the soldiers he always grew up and learnt to pretend to enjoy the spoils of war and really felt attracted to the Suzaku stars but still, this is _**NOT**_ exactly what he wants!

"You bastards," Tasuki bawled highly disoriented from the torture but he has never imagined to be the one to serve as spoils of war; being a bandit himself, he knew how they may be treated and his heart secretly filled with trepidation for his comrades,

"Kill us, you assholes and let us be martyrs for our country."

…

Immediately Nakago's hard boot came up and thrust wildly against his cheek just delicate enough to not break his cheek bone,

"_**That is the one thing we won't allow you to be,"**_ Nakago smirked, lifting up Tasuki's chin with his boot to face him, he added,

"_**Also I am…mildly curious as to know how deeply you are attached to a country that gave you nothing other than the shame of becoming a bandit!"**_

Tasuki shook unable to speak from the force of the blow alone and Nuriko as well as Chiriko shifted to ensure Tasuki's safety; the other soldiers grinned at their pathetic attempt to save their comrade.

…

"_Shogun the child…just what a pretty body he has!"_ another soldier remarked indicating the weeping Chiriko.

Nakago shot him a deadly glare, enough to shut him up…no matter how much he is exposed to the rape of children, he still seems to have some incompatibility with it—he rescued Soi in this process when he was only eighteen but with the passage of time he learnt well how to control such silly impulses.

…

…

Not that he didn't feel any guilt in those novice days, but then again,

_**Guilt is such a feeling that worns down with frequent use!**_

_**And, he had experienced it all when he was supposedly too young and naïve to be exposed to such things at all!**_

…_and besides had he himself not endured the king's bed for over six years? …and effectively too, which is one of the reasons why he is here!_

_**Everybody thought of him that way, 'the King's plaything' but no one ever really showed any interest in mentioning the hard labor he indulged himself in for all those years just to reach this height…and to gain the power to become 'enough for the Maiden of Seiryu to have'.**_

…

Nakago tactfully diverted the attention from the three captives by directing the soldiers to the other camp; as he walked towards that one, his mind elated at the sick delight of capturing his greatest rival ever— Tamahome…the only way to drive off his guilty conscience is to make others feel guilty over their actions, and that's exactly what he has done often!

'_**The Maiden of Seiryu loves Tamahome,'**_ Nakago's face twisted at the thrill of the promising situation ahead.

…

…

_**Ayuru**__ maybe weak, but __**Nakago**__ is not; such trifle things don't bother him at all!_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N:** This story is set in the North Genbu province (Hokan) where both the Seiryus & the Suzakus went separately to recover Genbu no Miko's jewel. It's an AU setting after the Suzakus (Tamahome, Chiriko Nuriko & Tasuki) were captured by Nakago in a fight, so it mainly deals with how the blond Seiryu General treat the four captives.

Its narrated using Nakago's POV & how he secretly kept his _heart_ pure (if anyone can ever think so!) even though he dealt with people who are as corrupted as the King (of Kutou).

Please review…all criticisms, flames, suggestions & everything else is welcome & highly appreciated!


End file.
